A Different Science
by Madcow5678
Summary: Bubblegum puts aside science for a little bit to spend some time with a certain horny Vampire Queen.


**Welp, this is my first Adventure Time fic, and my first smut fic. And my first femmeslash. Lotta firsts. Hope you enjoy it, please read and review. I own nothing, Adventure Time, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline the Vampire Queen are all © Pendleton Ward**

_And if n sub 1 times by the square root of 77x42, then that means-_

"Bon-Bon…come to bed…"

The soft, sultry sound of Marceline's voice breaking through the silence of the room startles Bonnibel, making her flinch. She feels her head jerk up of its own accord. The vampire queen is sprawled out on Princess Bubblegum's bed, her jeans and slightly-scuffed-at-the-toe boots looking out of place on the rich pink silk of the bed sheets. Marceline looks like she shouldn't be here. Bonnibel's already heard the murmurings among the palace staff about how Marceline's kind shouldn't be permitted within a hundred miles of the Candy Kingdom, especially not dressed like that. But Bonnie doesn't care. It feels like she's been working on this calculation for a hundred years; she's tired and her bed has never looked as welcoming as it has right now with Marceline sprawled across it in a regal fashion.

"Just a minu-"

"Now. You've been working on that thing for hours. I thought you said tonight we were going to do some fun stuff, the two of us." The wounded pout on Marceline's lips can't hide the laughter in her eyes. Princess Bubblegum smiles, closes her book and makes her way over to the bed. She sits on the edge and slowly begins to untie the laces of her dress. As the sleeve slips off her shoulder, she catches a sneaking glance in Marceline's direction. The candles lighting the room illuminate the demonic girl's ashen skin and intensify the yearning, hungry look in her eye. PB smiles to herself and before she can blink, Marceline is behind her,

"Why don't you let me?"

Within seconds, Marceline has stripped Bonnibel of her dress and petticoats, leaving her in nothing but her underwear, a camisole top and briefs, both of carnelian satin and black lace. Just how Marcy likes her. Sure enough, Marceline looks at her approvingly,

"You remembered?"

"How could I forget?"

Bonnibel closes her eyes as Marceline strokes down her cheek and across her clavicle, shivering slightly at the coldness of the vampire's touch. She breathes in sharply as the cool hands made their way down to her breasts, cupping and caressing them through the sheer lace as Marceline begins to kiss along her jawbone and down her neck. PB turns and her mouth meets Marcy's, who returns her kiss, gently at first, but quickly becoming more forceful. It's been so long and they've both needed this for a good while. Bonnibel lets out a soft moan through the kiss as she feels Marceline begin to nibble on her lower lip with her fangs. The vampire girl's hands work fast; one quickly moving aside the flimsy lace of the princess's lingerie to play with her nipple, the other moving south to wrap around her waist as she pushes PB back so that she's lying on her back on the soft bed. Marceline's silky dark hair tickles Bonnibel's face as she leans over and whispers filthy things into the whorls of the Princess's ear. She feels herself flush as she imagines how fantastically wonderful these depravities will feel. She feels herself tingle between her thighs and her underwear begin to grow damp as her fantasies unwind within her imagination. She reaches down to assist herself, but her hands are playfully slapped away by Marceline,

"Now, darling. That's my job."

Marceline quickly rids herself of her own clothes, so that she is left with nothing but underwear the soft pink of aramanth. Not what one would expect of the vampire-demon at all, but Bonnie's vain streak loves it. As Marceline comes back towards her, she gets an eyeful of those perfectly formed breasts; she's been longing for them for what seems like an age. But not long now.

Marceline re-positions herself above Bonnibel, her mouth mere inches above the princess's rose-coloured nipple, which the vampire girl rolls between her thumb and forefinger with a satisfied smirk on her face, as PB gasps at the coldness turning her nipple rock-hard and making her toes curl.

"Ready, Princess?"

It's all PB can do to nod before Marceline lowers her head and begins to caress with her tongue, slowly and deliciously before closing her mouth around the nipple and beginning to suck. Bonnibel lets out a whimper as she feels the pinkness of her cheeks drain away. She barely even squirms but her breathing becomes ragged and a second later, Marceline's hands are pulling away the red satin and indulging her clit with agonisingly slow strokes, tracing rings and figures of eight. She yelps as the feels herself grow pale and Marcy's slender, cool fingers find their way inside her, first one and then another. The pair both grow in arousal until they are panting, their bodies moving together almost as one. As the vampire queen inserts a third, the pain and pleasure build until she lets out a guttural moan. She cannot hold on much longer, she just can't.

"Please…please…?"

With a final suck, Marceline nods frantically, and together, they come, collapsing against each other, gasping. Princess Bubblegum sighs weakly as Marceline cradles her in her arms, laying soft kisses on her forehead,

"You did great. That was amazing. Are you okay, Bonnibel?"

"I will be once you let me sample your own lovely breasts."  
"With pleasure."


End file.
